


Some Snippets of Chaldea

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enigmatic Gudako, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Gudako is acting like an OC, Lap Pillow, Pictures, Pillowcase, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Some characters are just mentioned, Yuri Galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Mash and some Servants finds out that Gudako has weird hobbies and habits through a pillowcase that brought them all together
Relationships: Demon King Nobunaga | Avenger/Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red, Gray/Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Jeanne d'Arc/Arturia Pendragon | Jeanne d'Arc/Saber, Miyu Edelfelt/Illyasviel von Einzbern, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Some Snippets of Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri, Shoujo Ai)
> 
> Anime: Fate Grand Order
> 
> Shipping (for romance): Artoria Alter x Jeanne Alter, Artoria Pendragon x Jeanne d'Arc, Oda Nobunaga x Okita Souji, Maou Oda Nobunaga x Okita Souji Alter, Mordred x Frankenstein, Illyasviel von Einzbern x Miyu Sakatsuki, Reines El-Melloi Archisorte x Gray and Fem!Ritsuka (Gudako) x Mash Kyrielight
> 
> Music: All I want is Everything by Victoria Justice
> 
> Note: This is what happens when you have random thoughts at night while listening to my anime songlist. Also, some pictures are real and you can search for them or if I can find it, I will provide a link or so.... Gudako is also acting like an OC. Oh and I don't know how the Lord El-Melloi II's Case Files Event unfolded in FGO nor do I have any background knowledge of Maou Nobu's event yet since I play on the NA server but let's just say that this is an AU where Gudako just summoned Maou Nobunaga, Gray and Reines a few weeks ago.... PICS, AND FATE AREN'T MINE JUST GUDAKO'S OOCNESS!

"Has anyone seen Senpai?!" Mash yells out in the cafeteria that morning and she sees Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga there look at her in confusion "What do you mean? Did she go missing?!" Okita asks but when Mash was about to respond, the door of the cafeteria opens and Artoria Pendragon Saber and Jeanne d'Arc both originals and Alters came in. Following not too far behind was Gudako or Ritsuka Fujimaru rubbing the sleep from her eyes while holding a dakimakura

Everyone was wondering why the Servants who just entered had blushing faces but Mash approached Gudako first "Where have you been, Senpai? Good thing the briefing was canceled this morning!" the Demi-Servant scolds and Gudako yawns as she swallows, a sign that she was still half-asleep but she responds anyway "I was...in the room of my favorite ships in my...Servants..." she mumbles as her eyes were still closed as she falls forward, Mash catching her

"What are you saying, Senpai?" Mash then turns to the two Artorias and Jeannes "What happened?" she feels Gudako's even breathing on her arms, a sign she was asleep again. Artoria Saber original gulps as her Alter, clad in her Shinjuku outfit removes the dakimakura from Gudako's grasp, prompting her to wake up albeit only a little "Eyy, gimme back my ship pillow....! Zzzzz...." Gudako tries to protest but her consciousness was snatched away from her and she fell limp onto Mash's arms, snoring quietly

Everyone sweatdropped while their gaze shifted to Artoria Alter who was still holding on the dakimakura. She then slips her hand into the pillow. The dakimakura turned out to be just a normal pillowcase. That is, until you see what was inside. "Are you invading our Master's privacy, Ice Bitch Queen?" came the expected insult from Jeanne Alter whilst Saber Alter glared at her and threw the pillowcase in her face

"Wh-OOF!!" the Avenger didn't have time to react when the Saber did so. Their originals just watched while facepalming and sweatdropping. Then, some more Servants enter the cafeteria, Mysterious Heroine X, Saber Lily, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily and Mysterious Heroine X Alter, talking happily with each other, raising a quirk eyebrow at the two arguing Artoria and Jeanne Alter as they took their positions beside Artoria and Jeanne originals

"I see what you mean now, Senpai..." Mash says with a sweatdrop while she carefully held Gudako in her arms as Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji grabbed a chair and placed it near Mash so that she could place the snoozing Master on it as they all observed the four pairs of Artoria and Jeanne getting along slash arguing

"YOU ICE BITCH QUEEN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BITCH OF A KING!!!" Jeanne Alter yells at Artoria Alter, throwing the pillowcase back at said King

Artoria Alter caught it just fine and sighed "Is bitch the only insult you have in that small nut you call your brain, Mad Dog? You're nothing but a slut of a Saint!" she said as she rummaged into the pillowcase of their Master again, trying to grab whatever was in there

An irk mark appeared on Jeanne Alter and then, everyone found that the room was starting to get hotter-

"This is a howl of my soul filled with hatred-" the Noble Phantasm was starting to activate and this caused Artoria Alter to sigh, dropping the pillowcase again and started activating her own Noble Phantasm "Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King-"

"BY THE POWER OF MY COMMAND SEAL I ORDER YOU JEANNE ALTER AND ARTORIA ALTER," Gudako's Command Seal glimmered and everyone shifted their gaze to their now-awakened Master. She was pissed alright. One thing you should never do to Ritsuka or Gudako is interrupt her sleep

The two Alters gulped

"STOP ARGUING THEN-" her previous serious face suddenly turned mischievous and derpy, just like Tamamo Cat's hair accessory. Everyone had one thing in their heads. They knew what that face that their Master was making meant...

_Oh no..._

"KISS EACH OTHER!!!"

_THERE IT IS!! MASTER'S WEIRD WAY OF LETTING HER SERVANTS GET ALONG!!!_

"WHAT THE FU-URK!!" Jeanne Alter couldn't continue her curse because before she knew it, Artoria Alter, who had succumb first to the Command Seal had grabbed her by the waist and was inching her face to hers

It panicked Jeanne Alter and she shifted her gaze as best as she could to glare at Gudako but she found that Gudako was asleep again, nuzzling Mash's arms. Jeanne Alter looked up at Artoria Alter

"O-oi, Ice Bitch Queen, y-you aren't s-seriously gonna---!?" her sentence was cut short when she found that her own body was succumbing to the Command Seal, her face was also inching closer to Artoria Alter. With one last burst of remaining strength, she yelled-

"DAMN YOU MAS-CHU.....!!!!"

Artoria Alter claimed her lips and they were no longer just kissing. Hell, they were close to making out now. Their originals had to look away with a blush as they shielded their Lily forms' eyes from the 'inappropriate scene in front of them'

Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga watched the events unfold with a sweatdrop. Then, they notice that Okita Souji Alter enter the room with Maou Oda Nobunaga, both of them getting along quite well, trying not to be surprised at what was happening between Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter

Finally, the two Alters pulled away and panted. They were rendered speechless by what just happened and to distract herself, Artoria Alter picked up the pillowcase again and rummaged again through it. Finally, she gets a picture inside it

Everyone crowded to see what was in the picture and they see Artoria and Jeanne both Originals and Alters...in their lingerie, posing for the camera.

Jeanne Alter then tried to snatch the picture from Artoria Alter but she pulled away from her, just out of reach a little

"HEY! Gimme that! I-I...such a-a sh-shameless thing like that should be burned!! BURNED I TELL YOU! BURNED!! I WILL BURN IT WITH MY FLAMES!!"

"Oh? I thought you weren't bothered. Seeing how shameless you yourself are..." Artoria Alter gives Jeanne Alter a sort-of-close-enough flirtatious smirk, her voice dropping a few octaves and Jeanne Alter glares at her, trying to suppress her blush "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!" she yells back at her, grabbing the pillowcase and rummaging through it herself

Finally, she found a picture of both her and Artoria Alter clad in their Shinjuku outfit without the jackets on. Everyone crowded closer at her seeing that it was like a short comic. In that comic, Jeanne Alter was coming closer to the Saber but said Saber flinches away because she reeks of alcohol. Then, Jeanne Alter cries and hugs Artoria Alter while the Altered King of Knights was frozen in place, the sobbing Avenger latched onto her

"Oh?" Artoria Alter gave her a smirk and Jeanne Alter glared at her and found their originals looking away, stifling their laughter. "Oi!" Jeanne yelled threateningly but the Original Artoria was the only one who looked back at them, giving a smirk onto her Alternative self who glared at her as well

Finally recovering, "A-anyway, that's enough of your flirting..." Jeanne, the original, says grabbing the pillowcase from Jeanne Alter, calming down from laughing, and rummaged through it herself. But her words sent her Alter glaring at her "What did you just say just now, useless, pathetic Saint-wanna-be!?" Jeanne Alter was ready to charge at her but Artoria Alter held her back "Easy...easy there, Mad Dog..."

"Don't taunt your sister, Jeanne..." Artoria, the original, tells her partner and Jeanne sighs as she feels something inside the pillowcase "What is Master trying to be anyway, with this weird pillowcase? A Santa?" Jeanne Alter Santa Lily asks and Jeanne shrugs when finally, she takes out what she felt earlier

Everyone crowded again at Jeanne. They saw her holding a thin book. On the cover was a lake and silhouettes of two people bathing in the lake. They seemed to be close...too close for comfort...

"What is this?" Artoria asks "I'll open it now..." Jeanne says carefully, opening the notebook at one page. Only to blush and freeze upon opening it. Artoria looks into the notebook as well and blushes herself. The sight made their Alters smirk in satisfaction and looked teasingly at their originals while MHX and MHX Alter pulls the Lilys back, blushes present on their faces

The book was a...doujinshi? As they read at the front earlier. And it was about...Artoria and Jeanne bathing in the lake after the Orléans Singularity, but not just simply bathing, rather they were having some "explicit relations" as Jeanne Ruler would've worded it (This story is a good one I found in ff.net)

[Another Haven](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11881207/1/0)

Artoria, seeing as Jeanne was too frozen to react and their Alters were now bearing some teasing looks, she rested her hands on Jeanne's own and they both closed the doujinshi. Once she did, Jeanne snapped out of her daze and looked at Artoria with a blush, the King of Knights was slightly avoiding her gaze but rested her hands onto hers anyway, with a blush on her face

In that moment as well, Mash sees Mordred, fellow Knight of the Round, enter the room with Frankenstein and their gaze at Mash meant to ask what was going on and Mash just points onto the redhaired nuzzling her arms on a chair which made Mordred and Fran nod, knowing it has something to do with their enigmatic Master again

"Ooh...it seems I wasn't the only one..." both the Alters say as they wiggled their eyebrows teasingly at their originals and their originals sigh, they knew that arguing with their Alters wasn't going to end well so they held off doing it

Jeanne, albeit a bit blushing because Artoria hasn't let go of her hands, sighs and picks up the pillowcase again, making the King let go of her hands, she inwardly frowns at the loss. But she couldn't bring herself to rummage through it anymore so, she gives it to Okita Souji who nodded in understanding

"Okay...I guess we're treating this as a game now. Alright...I wonder what I will get in here..." finally, Okita grabbed something from in there and takes it out. Everyone crowded to her to see what it is she had in her hand and everyone had raised eyebrows

It was a set of pictures of Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji...

"What the--!?"

Each one had the two of them in romantic situations like kabedon, pocky game and such that. There was also one wherein Chacha woke up in the middle of the night, clung to Nobu's back then Nobu called Okita's name...

"Th-this is...!!??"

"WOAHHH!! Master knows of my relations with the manslayer!?" Nobu has a proud smile on her face as she hugged Okita from behind, "Souji! I didn't know Master would-OOF!!?" Nobu was cut when Okita elbowed her on her face, pushing her off, blushing deeply, dropping the pillowcase

They were all staring intently at Okita who was looks as if she was already murdering Nobunaga just by her gaze alone. They weren't aware of such relations, well, except maybe Artoria and Artoria Alter because the Artoriafaces do sometimes hang out and talk and whatnot, Okita doesn't quite remember but she vaguely remembers telling Nero and the two Artorias about something going on between her and Nobu

Just then, Chloe von Einzbern, Miyu Sakatsuki and Illyasviel von Einzbern enters the cafeteria and were all looking at the scene before them. Miyu, having taken to Mash because of their similar demeanor, inches closer to the Demi-Servant "What's going on?" she asked and Mash didn't need to answer because Gudako nuzzled more into her arms and this gave Miyu the answer she needed. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as they watched the events unfold

Okita Alter decided to have a go and grabbed the pillowcase and rummaged through it finally, she grabs something out of it. Everyone crowded over to her and what she grabbed made her raise an eyebrow. It was a picture of her and Okita, the original, wearing swimsuits and they were both wearing something of Oda Nobunaga's, Okita Souji wearing Oda Nobunaga Archer's coat over her swimsuit and herself wearing Maou Nobunaga's hat, well, the hat she wore as Oda Kippoushi but even still

"Hmm...does that displease you, Majin?" Maou asked the Alternative Okita who, upon hearing the Avenger Nobunaga's voice, looks up quickly and stares into her eyes for about a minute or so then shakes her head, looking back at the picture "No...it does not...Maou..." the Demon King nodded

Everyone didn't miss the different voice tone that the two used when talking to each other...Okita Souji looks at her Alter with a sigh while Oda Nobunaga, recovering from Okita's previous attack on her earlier just releases a hearty laugh at the scene before them

"ALL OKINOBU IS GOOD OKINOBU!" Gudako yells in her sleep as she pulls on Mash even more and Okita Souji, Okita Alter, Maou Nobunaga and Oda Nobunaga raised a quirk eyebrow, albeit still blushing at what their Master had just declared

Just then, Reines El-Melloi Archisorte and Gray enters the cafeteria. And Gray, upon seeing her similar demeanor friends Mash and Miyu raises an eyebrow, asking what was happening while Mash sighs and their gazes shift to Gudako who had released Mash's arms, making the Demi-Servant able to move again

Frankenstein then pulled on Mordred's clothes, the one near her arms "Hn?? What is it, Fran?" she shifted her gaze to the pink haired Berserker she always hung out with "Unnh...guaah..." she says incoherently, everyone raises an eyebrow "Oh! You wanna have a go?" Mordred, being the only one who understands Fran's way of speaking exclaims in which the pink haired girl nods at her excitedly

Artoria and Artoria Alter were all staring intently at their son while Jeanne and Jeanne Alter placed a hand on their shoulder whilst Saber Lily jumped up and down in excitement for Mordred, her son was one of her best friends after all. The King of Knights who were present watched as Okita Alter handed Mordred the pillowcase then gave it to Fran who smiled at the Treacherous Knight wholeheartedly

"Thank...you..."

Mordred gave her a toothy and cheeky grin "No problemo, Fran~!" she says while she rested her chin on the Berserker's shoulder while Fran rummaged through the pillowcase herself. All Artorias were silent and have unreadable expressions on their faces while they all watched the events unfold

Finally, Fran finds something from inside and she carefully pulls it out. It was sort of light, something like paper. But Fran was careful enough not to ruin it because the sleeping Master might get angry at her - although everyone assures her that Gudako getting angry at Fran was impossible - if ever she did something

Finally, she sees a small comic, just like what Jeanne Alter had pulled oot earlier "Ooh! What's that?" Mordred exclaims as Fran places the pillowcase down and sees that she not only pulled out a comic but there were other pictures that accompanied it. Though, everyone crowded over to see what was on the comic

They see Mordred and Fran in the comic. Fran was speaking incoherently but Mordred, just like what is truly happening, understood her, saying that Fran wanted to try something she saw in a book. Then, they see Mordred carry the Berserker in her arms, because it was what Fran wanted. In turn, the pink haired girl smiled and kissed Mordred's forehead

Heaving a breath, Mordred lifted her chin from Frankenstein's shoulder and looked away sheepishly. Fran cracked a smile and grabbed the blonde Knight's hand. This made Mordred sort of weak in the knees, making her kneel in front of Fran in one knee-

"I...I am a-at your service..." she pretended to act like a noble Knight in front of a Princess to cover up her embarrassment. This made everyone stifle their laughter while Fran just smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of Mordred's head. This caused the Treacherous Knight to finally give up, her feet failing her

Fran tilted her head to the side as she adamantly pulled Mordred back to her feet "Unnhhaaa! We...not...done yet...Mo...dred...!!" she said indignantly in which Mordred internally fainted. It was one of those few times where Fran called her by her name. Nevertheless, she stood up and looked over the pictures with the comic-

One had Fran clad in a maid outfit giving Mordred, who was clad in her suit, some food-

Another one had Fran smiling while making a crown of daffodils on Mordred's head as the Treacherous Knight was embarrassed, making a fake expression of annoyance-

The last one had Mordred and Fran sitting together, giving each other a fistbump

Feeling satisfied, Fran handed Illya the pillowcase in which the fifth grader Magical Girl accepted.

Illya looked at Gudako who was still asleep, sitting next to her was Mash. Then, the Master laid down instinctively on Mash's lap which made Mash nearly jump out of her skin, it was very much Gudako-like to do something like that but doing so in front of many Servants and while she was asleep, that wasn't so common...

Illya sweatdropped as she reached into the pillowcase, while Chloe and Miyu looked at what she might pull out with stars in their eyes. Mash also looked on, her hands going instinctively on Gudako's red hair, stroking it with affection

"Eh?" Illya finally reacted when she pulled out a book and a picture fell down on the floor from the pages of the book. Illya leaned down to grab the picture, her gaze was fixated on it.

It was a picture of her (she was on the rightmost side, her hair tied in a ribbon), wearing Okita's first outfit - the pink kimono, with Miyu (she had her hair tied in a ribbon too, she was at the middle), wearing Okita's third outfit - the Shinsengumi outfit, and Chloe (she was in the leftmost side, part of her hair tied in a bun at the back of her head) wearing Okita Alter's second outfit...

The two Okitas who had seen the picture looked at the three Magical Girls (Chloe included because, come on) and then laughed a little "Look...a note from Master is written at the back..." Miyu said and Illya flipped the picture;

**I don't know if anyone else noticed but I see Okita Alter too much when I see Kuro and vice-versa. Heck, Okita Souji Original pops out of my head when I see Illya...given that her Magical Girl outfit is pink too...**

**Oh, I have to keep this pic in the story I made about these three Magical Girls...**

"Story...?" Chloe asked and she grabbed the book where the pic of them wearing Okita outfits came from. It was indeed a story about the three of them...but...

"Wait, this is the story that Master created about you and Miyu, Illya! The one where you were a princess who fell in love with your maid, Miyu, that I found for you! And-MMFFF!!" Illya then covered her mouth, desperate to shut Kuro from telling the others about the story (Check out this story made by me!)

[The Einzbern's Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215198)

Miyu, then grabbed the book from Kuro's grasp and, with a slight blush, she starts reading it

"CHO-MIYUUUU!!!" Illya tried to grab the book back from her best friend while their kaleidosticks just looked on, Ruby laughing while Sapphire trying not to laugh herself

"Illya...I have to...read this...!" Miyu struggled to get the book out of Illya's reach but it only caused them both to fall, Illya instinctively putting her arms to prevent from falling, her arms then ending up on either sides of Miyu's head, who had fallen on her back on the floor

So, basically, Illya was straddling the girl

" _Ara ma...._ " Ruby said as she brought out her camera function to try and get the entire thing on video but Illya glared evenly at her kaleidostick, still atop Miyu who now had used the book to cover her face in embarrassment.

Kuro tried to stifle her laughter as she grabbed the pillowcase and gave it to Gray who was still looking at Miyu and Illya's current position

"RU...RUBYYYYY!!!!" Illya yelled, getting up from Miyu, forgetting to get the book from her and started chasing her kaleidostick away while Miyu stayed frozen on the floor, blushing, struggling to sit up

"You want to have a go, Gray?" the voice of the El-Melloi Princess pulled Gray away from her gaze at Miyu, her emerald eyes shifted to stare into Reines' blue ones

But just as she was about to reply, Illya and Ruby ran past her, Illya tripping on her own feet and, desperate to look for something to hold her up, she accidentally grabbed Gray's hood, pulling it down, exposing her Saberface to everyone

Now, Gray had just joined the Chaldea Servant roster along with Reines recently and no one has ever seen her without her hood, no one except maybe, Zhuge Liang or Lord El-Melloi II, Reines, Gudako, Miyu and Mash. Now that her hood had been pulled off, every Saberface had different reactions

Artoria's mouth was open in shock....

Artoria Alter had wide eyes....

Okita Souji had wide eyes and her jaw was stuck open, had Nobu not pushed it back up....

Okita Alter tried to remain neutral in terms of facial expressions but she also had wide eyes too

And Mordred fell on the floor, fainted

"Wow...just...wow..." Artoria said, approaching the gravekeeper, and so did her Alter

"I-I'm sorry...!" Gray mumbles as she closes her eyes, trying to escape from their gazes just as the two Artorias reached her. Then, her Mystic Code spoke up from her cage-

"AHAHAHA! You finally showed your face to King Arthur, Lonely Gray!!" Add screams which made the two Artorias look at the cage within her cloak, they were sensing something familiar from the box in the cage

They realized what they were feeling when two more Servants entered the cafeteria. It was Artoria Lancer and Artoria Lancer Alter and they were surprised to see the stream of Servants looking at them as they entered, making them freeze in place

"Wh...what's going on?" Artoria Lancer asked but the two Lancer shut up when they see Artoria Saber and Artoria Saber Alter standing next to Gray, then they felt it too.

"Is that...Rhongomyniad?" Artoria Lancer asked as Gray gave the pillowcase to Reines first, taking out the cage where an ass of a box named Add was in

The Artorias present looked into Add through the cage while Reines helped Gray fix on her hood "My...Mystic Code...is King Arthur's spear..." Gray mumbles, using her free hand to hold Reines' hand that wasn't holding the pillowcase

Finally understanding, the Artorias smiled at Gray who suddenly was surprised at the warm gaze from the origin of her face. She was glad they didn't ask how she got their face and were just accepting of her circumstances. Although....

Her gaze shifted to the recovering Knight of Treachery, who was trying to stand with Fran's help...

She couldn't help but feel sorry for King Arthur's son...

"I'm sorry, Gray-san!" Gray looked at the troubled fifth grader who bowed in front of her, her silver hair down with her as she also made her kaleidostick bow in apology, Ruby, albeit groaning, also saying sorry

Gray smiles "It's quite alright, Illya...I know you didn't mean to do that...it isn't how I know you through Miyu's stories..." she said and this made Illya look up and smile back at the gravekeeper

After they all recovered from the shock of Gray's big reveal and the two Lancer Artoria leaving (after grabbing a couple of burgers), Gray put Add back inside her cloak and rummaged through the pillowcase-

There was another thin book...

By now everyone thinks that whoever pulled out a book, it will be about a story regarding them with someone. Gray wonders who she was with in this story "Open it already, Gray!" Reines said excitedly and Gray had nearly jumped out of her skin by how Reines was so close to her but she nodded and opened

The first thing that greeted her was the face of Reines...

She had her eyes open fully...

And the words; _she had a dream wherein Gray was huddled to her side._

And also; _She's well aware she's attracted to Gray, thank you brain, she just knows it wouldn't work._

...

...

...

...

...

...

She slowly shifted her gaze to Reines who was frozen. She didn't know if the El-Melloi Princess was shocked or disgusted...and she certainly hoped it was the former

"Let me read that....!" Reines suddenly said excitedly which prompted a blush to appear on Gray's face as she gave Reines the book (this is a good story I found here in AO3)

[In her Dream, She Smiled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24501676)

Gray then gave the pillowcase to Mash who accepted it as she also still caressed the Master's hair

"Man, Master sure is a heavy sleeper..." Nobu says, poking Gudako's sleeping face but the Master just swatted her hand away, hard, and even if Nobu was a Servant, she definitely felt that sting and she moved away, scared that Gudako might use a Command Spell next

Mash sweatdrops "Yeah. And she has this hobbies of keeping some things about her Servants.... No wonder she calls this her ship pillow..." she mumbles, her gaze softening and she blushed when Gudako nuzzled her face on her stomach

Everyone was giving Mash suggestive winks and looks but she just blushed the way Miyu and Gray did

"Why don't you have a go, Mash? Maybe you'll pull out something about you that Master treasures or something..." Mordred suggested

This made Mash gulp and nod, silently rummaging through the pillowcase...but she stopped short at first when Gudako says-

"Mashuuuu...I...I..."

"Y-yes, Senpai? I-I'm here..."

"I...I...I...I love...you..." Gudako slurs, still asleep apparently

This made Mash drop the pillowcase and everyone was trying to stifle their laughter at the sight of Mash's bright red face. Well, they can't necessarily blame the Shielder because, well, the Master just outright confessed to her. Given she was asleep, they knew Gudako enough that even things she says in her sleep is truthful

"That makes this more exciting! Go on and have a go, Mash!" Nobu says and Mash had to will herself to move because she was still frozen from Gudako's previous confession

Finally finding the strength in her whole body returning, she grabbed the pillowcase again, rummaging through it again...

Then, she pulled out a couple of things;

First, was a set of pictures

In one of them was a comic of Mash pinning down Gudako, saying she will pamper the Master and Gudako had a full-on red face, blushing just as Mash claimed her...

In another one was of Gudako wearing a blue sleeved white shirt and apron, cooking under the tutelage of Tamamo Cat and EMIYA Archer, she had a determined expression, saying she needs to cook something that will satisfy her beloved kouhai

Another one was Gudako playing her PSP, laying down on Mash's lap, both of them in front of a TV while Mash was tying a ribbon on Gudako to replace her previous orange hair tie

In another picture, they see Mash glomp Gudako but both blushed due to their proximity...

Lastly, in another picture, Gudako and Mash both were wearing yukata. Probably for a New Year festival or Summer festival...

They finished looking at the pictures of Gudako with Mash now, second, it was like an accident. It was another set of pictures. But this was separated in another set and this was many. So many that she dropped some. So, everyone in the room helped her pick up a picture or so...

"Hey! Master...wears glasses?" Jeanne Alter asked as she showed them the picture she picked up. It seemed that it was Gudako, a bit younger, and she was wearing black framed eyeglasses

"Oh yes...if I remember correctly, Master told me...she was wearing glasses ever since she was eight. Though...she refrained from using it unless in her Atlas Institute Mystic Code, because Dr. Roman kept her in a monthly checkup in her eyes..." Mysterious Heroine X Alter said as she looked closer at the picture that Jeanne Alter held

Everyone was surprised to know of such and Jeanne examined the picture closely, laughing at how young their Master looked

"Wait...who's this!?" Nobu asks as she showed them a picture of a small child with red hair, pulling on a girl a bit older than her now who had silver hair and red eyes

They looked closely at who it was, drawing a blank...but then-

"AH!" Chloe reacted and everyone's attention shifted to her. Kuro then pointed to the side of the picture, there was something written there...in messy, but still readable handwriting;

**_Outing with Big Sis Illya!_ **

Everyone's gaze turned to Illya who also had wide eyes, then their gaze shifted to the snoozing Master. One thought was in their minds-

_Come to think of it...Master never mentioned her circumstances to anyone..._

"Look there's another picture of Master with another person!" Okita Souji says, bending down to pick up a picture of a child Gudako eating ice cream with two purple haired girls. They looked at the pictures for any signs of who the ones in the picture were...

Finally, Mash saw it "Look...next to the ice cream Senpai is eating...!" they all looked at the picture closer;

**_Mint Chocolate Ice Cream tastes good, just as Big Sis Medusa and Big Sis Sakura said!_ **

"Bwah!?" everyone reacted, then, they went back to desperately searching for clues in regards to Gudako's identity

Suddenly, Mordred's eyes landed on a picture of Gudako, she was on piggy back. The one who carried her was a blonde woman with emerald eyes. The little Gudako held on her ponytail, the woman playfully scolding her for doing so

There was a sudden struck of headache on Mordred's head - memories. Memories...of a previous summoning? No, that can't be right...but...

She stared at the picture even more and then, with shaking hands lifted it and examined it closely.... She then saw a writing on the picture-

**_Big Sis...no wait, she doesn't like to be treated as a girl so okay! Big Bro Mo giving me a piggy back! It was fun that day!_ **

"Are...you...alright....?" Fran's soft voice snapped her to reality, she looked onto the Berserker's face then back at the picture. Just as she was about to respond, Reines suddenly squeaked, an unlikely trait that she would rarely show...

"What is it, Reines?" Mash asked and this made Reines look back to the others and smile a little then shake her head, showing them a picture of Gudako, holding a certificate, it seems that she won some sort of childhood contest or graduated or something. Her full, actual name was displayed on the certificate-

**_Rhine "Ritsuka" Fujimaru_ **

"Her name is similar to mine..." Reines smiles again which made everyone smile too. Then, Reines smiles a bit fondly, remembering a friend from before...she knows she could no longer talk to...

"Reines-san..." Gray held her hand. And the El-Melloi Princess nodded, wiping the slight tears from her face. Mash then remembered that Gray had told her that they were friends with Director Olga Marie Animusphere before and that Reines sometimes recounts how she was with the Astromancy heiress...

Mash then shifts her gaze to her feet, she sees another picture there, she carefully picks it up and everyone's gaze shifted to her, and she had wide eyes then showed them a picture. Gudako was sitting on a bench with three women next to her; two of the women had blonde hair, though one had red eyes and another one had emerald eyes, the other woman had black hair and eyes

"These are..." Mash trailed off just as Artoria, the original, nears her and they all see a writing on the picture-

**_I hung out with Big Sis Artoria, Big Sis Arcueid and Big Sis Shiki too! Too bad Mana-chan didn't make it for the picture...I would've loved to have a picture with her too...maybe next time when we both hang out with Big Bro Mo!_ **

"Wait...huh? Shiki? As in, Ryougi Shiki!?" Jeanne Alter asks as she looked at the picture that Mash held. Indeed, it was Gudako with Shiki and...

"Is that woman with emerald eyes you, Artoria?" Jeanne, the original, asked and Artoria had to shut her mouth...she didn't have any memories if ever she was summoned in that phase of Gudako's life...but...

"Wait, who's Mana...?" Okita Souji asked "I at least know who that is. Mana Ryougi is Shiki Ryougi's daughter..." Artoria answers

"What's with my daughter?"

"AAAAHHH!!!" everyone screamed, bur stopped short, knowing that Gudako was still sleeping and their gaze shifted to the one who just spoke...

Ryougi Shiki stood behind Artoria, casually eating strawberry ice cream

"Shiki...it's you..." Mash says softly and Shiki tilted her head to the side, eating more of the strawberry ice cream but then she saw what Mash was holding-

"That..." she trails off, then, she smiles shaking her head then leaves the cafeteria quietly, saying this before doing so "We shouldn't invade Master's privacy..."

Everyone was silent but Nobu still asked anyway "We know who Mana is now...but...who's Arcueid?"

"I kind of remember a vague encounter with a similar person but I can't remember clearly..." Artoria says then she realizes that Gudako also said-

"Mordred?"

"What is it?"

...

...

...

...

...

It was almost too casual, too awkward. Artoria fake-coughed then said "Gudako said she knew someone she called as Big Bro Mo. You're the only one she calls as such..."

"I've noticed that myself, Father. But...I don't really have a distinct, clear picture of this summoning. If ever this was a summoning or so..." Mordred says, sounding kind of sad. Fran takes her hand and Mordred squeezes it

Artoria sighs "You too, huh..."

Mordred tilts her head to the side

The last picture was picked up by Okita Alter and everyone looked at the picture intently. They saw Gudako hugging a black haired girl with twin tails just as she walked with three blondes (again, but now they recognized one was Artoria). One of the blondes had her hair in a braid and her amethyst colored eyes was looking amusedly at Gudako who just glomped the four of them while the last blonde had her mouth open, it was as if she was scolding Gudako, her hair was styled in tube curls and her blue eyes were fairly recognizable

For some reason, they were drawing some conclusions on who the three new girls were...but they looked for 'further explanations' from Master...and indeed, there was another handwriting on the picture-

**_I went in Europe for a while, because Big Sis Rin, Big Sis Luvia, Big Sis Artoria and Big Sis Jeanne_ ** _**wanted to tour? I just kinda tagged along!!** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Their gazes shifted to Jeanne, Ruler, which made Jeanne a little bit uneasy. "Th-this is impossible! Sh-she didn't even recognize me when we first met in Orléans!!" Jeanne reasons and now, everyone was even more confused. As for Artoria, she was wondering how Gudako knew her and Rin beforehand.... While Reines and Gray were also wondering how Gudako came to know the Finnish, pro-wrestler, now-turned-goddess Astraea, Luviagelita Edelfelt, same thing for Miyu, because she recognizes Luvia no matter what...

Mash was astonished at the new trivias, per se, about their Master  
After finally gathering up Gudako's personal pictures, third, it was a simple envelope. Mash assumed it was a letter. She sees that it was addressed to her so, with some shaking hands, she opened the letter. But instead of it being just a normal letter, the paper, once opened, became a projection where Gudako's face was displayed

**_"HEYY TO WHOEVER PULLS THIS OUT FROM MY SHIP PILLOW!!_ **

**_I was actually training alchemy with Paracelsus last time and I decided to apply some things on a simple pillowcase, also applying some basic magecraft I learned from Lord El-Melloi II, and some runes from Scàthach-shishou and also taking some advice from Lady Helena Blavatsky..._ **

**_And I arrived with my Ship Pillow!!_ **

**_Well...I call it that but it just seems like I'm trying to be Santa, right? Don't worry, Santa Servants hearing this, I won't steal your roles from you!_ **

**_Anyway, I have to record this message to whoever finds this message._ **

**_This Pillowcase reads your inner wishes, desires and thoughts. It isn't like a Holy Grail because if ever I can create my own Holy Grail, I'll save Humanity in one-fell-swoop! Anyway, again, as I said, this Pillowcase reads your desires, then releases some sort of "granted" form of that desire._ **

**_For example, if J thought of someone, this pillowcase will let out something that concerns me and that person._ **

**_Now, for realzies this time! Let me guess who gets this message! This message will only come when someone I have a close bond with wants to know more about me...and knowing that...._ **

**_....MASH IS THE ONE WHO PULLED THIS OUT, IMMA RAYT, OR IMMA RAYT!?!?! Huh? Huh?"_ **

Gudako said this proudly and everyone gave Mash teasing looks which prompted her to look down on the snoozing redhead but the redhead on the video started speaking again...

**_I won't let this message drag on a bit longer so I'm just gonna be straight..._ **

**_Mash, I love you. And I thank you for standing by me all the time. But, knowing you, you'll let this confession of mine distract you, so I ask you, don't change. Stay the same sweet kouhai that made me fall...hard._ **

**_Don't let this confession cloud your actual feelings. I accept if ever you don't feel the same...so, don't let this distract you from our main mission!_ **

**_I can feel it in my gut...our fight is far from over. So...you have to stay by my side until we can both say..._ **

Mash didn't feel the tears but she definitely felt them now. She smiled, then, both her and the video Gudako said together

 ** _It's Humanity's victory, Mash_** /Senpai...

Then the video was over. Everyone looked over at Gudako who still snoozed on Mash's lap then smiled...but gave teasing looks and winks to the Demi-Servant who looked away from thei eyes in embarrassment

Suddenly, an emergency alert resounded through Chaldea...

This made Gudako fall off Mash's lap, groaning in pain as she had hurt her back and head

"Senpai/Master!!!" everyone exclaims which made Gudako look up, eyes shifting to everyone in the room. Finally, her eyes landed on the Pillowcase beside her "Wha-" she was cut when another emergency alarm resounded throughout Chaldea

Everyone knew what that means...

"An Event is beginning!!!!" they all yelled, happily "Everyone, wait for me in the Briefing Room, I'm just gonna..." Gudako at herself "...gain my bearings and such...understood?"

Although everyone still had a series of questions to ask, they thought that that could wait till later. So, a chrous of "sure," "okay," "alright," "understood," and more responses of agreement answered her and everyone piled out of the room...

...except Gudako and Mash though.

"...did you watch it?"

Mash nodded shyly, her hands gripping the hem of her skirt. This made Gudako blush as she grabbed her pillowcase and looked into Mash's eyes. When she found that Mash wasn't looking at her, she spoke "I know you don't feel the same way but as I said in the-mmpff!?" Gudako was cut again when Mash pulled her by her pajama collar and pulled her in for a hot, passionate, kiss

"Mmm...wa..mm...wait...Ma...mashu...I....mmm...just...hyaa...mmm...w-woke....mm...up...!" Gudako tries to reason with the Demi-Servant, warning her of her morning breath or so but Mash didn't pay her any attention, just focused on devouring her Senpai's lips.

It was the first time that Gudako saw Mash this bold...

After a few moments, Mash pulled away, a string of saliva linking their mouths together...

"Who said...I didn't feel the same?" Mash said it so softly Gudako almost didn't hear it. But she did. She looked into Mash's purple eyes

"Mash..."

"Senpai...I love you too..."

Gudako melted into a grin and hugged her kouhai to herself, kissing the top of her head. Mash holding on Gudako's arm, loving the feel of Gudako against her

"Senpai...?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you by your first name?"

Gudako's eyes widened then she smiled, caressing the Demi-Servant's hair, kissing the top of her hair again

"Of course. But be sure Reines isn't within hearing range or she might look at you too. Though, that might be impossible since she looks only at Gray...but even still..." Gudako replies which earns a melodic giggle from Mash, the redhead willing to do anything to hear it again

"Okay, Senpai..."

"Mhm..."

After a few more moments of hugging, Gudako stood up and offered a hand for Mash to take "You better go and wait for me in the Briefing Room too. I'll just freshen up and be out in a jiffy. Don't want to keep the hot-blooded ones waiting!" Gudako says as she leads Mash out of the cafeteria

"I'll see you there, Rhine..."

Gudako blushes "I...I'm still not comfortable of you calling me as such..." she sighed and this earned a giggle from Mash "Okay. I'll settle with Ritsuka when we're alone then." Mash says happily and Gudako could only laugh and ruffle her kouhai's hair

"Let's go get those rare materials, Ritsuka....! I'll back you up even if I am unable to fight with you in the frontlines!"

"Mhm. I'll be quick, Mashu!" Gudako rushes back to her room, her face still red as her hair, Mash having the same circumstances as she headed for the direction of the Briefing Room

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. My real name is Rhine
> 
> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
